


【翻译】十七个字母

by rosyrain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet Sherlock, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyrain/pseuds/rosyrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我爱Sherlock，”John大声说道，玩味着这几个字眼带给他的感觉。什么都没有发生改变。Sherlock仍旧是那个篡改他电脑密码的混蛋。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】十七个字母

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seventeen Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/138632) by [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there). 



　　John爱Sherlock。  
　　  
　　这种豁然省悟最适宜发生在不眠的夜里。应该是凌晨四点躺在床上，倾听暂时安静下来的伦敦，等待喧闹而又繁忙的早晨，就在这时他醍醐灌顶茅塞顿开。又或者，他躺着，在小提琴的轻柔叹息里突然福至心灵。  
　　  
　　这是自然而然发生的。  
　　  
　　John丝毫没有思想准备。

  
　　  
      *******

  
　　  
　　John在一个凉爽宜人的星期三下午2点43分灵光乍现。在他试遍各种密码，口中喃喃低语时恍然大悟。起先他以为自己的电脑抽风了。证据并不充分，但不妨碍他把矛头对准Sherlock——一定是他上次绑架自己电脑时不小心搞坏了。那他现在使用Sherlock的电脑也完全合情合理。  
　　  
　　John交了电话费，查看银行帐户，随后打开邮箱，看到一条Sherlock发来的邮件。主题一行里写的是“电脑密码”，邮件内容如下：  
　　  
　　 _4个单词，17个字母。大写-小写-小写-大写。_  
 _相信你能破解。_  
 _SH_  
　　  
　　一开始，John只把它当作是Sherlock的又一次瞎胡闹，他时不时要来这么一出。Sherlock总是胡搅蛮缠无理取闹，并以此自娱自乐。但John花了一个小时，把能想到的都拿来试了一遍：他的名字、Harry的名字、他们的父母、他们的宠物、他们小时候住过的街道名字。他以前用过的所有密码，再加上门牌号码和出生年月，全都不行。  
　　  
　　“傻瓜。混蛋。多管闲事的笨蛋，”John低声嘟哝，胡乱敲打着键盘，但全都对不上。他从书架上拿出Sherlock的词典寻求灵感。没有一本词典能够解释他与之同住的这个胡言乱语的疯子，但值得一试。“白痴。讨厌鬼。自大狂。”  
　　  
　　John知道Sherlock听不见他说的话，不过Sherlock善于观察，他可以推导出事件的前前后后。John衷心希望，Sherlock踏进这间乱七八糟的起居室的时候，能从丑陋的墙纸上推导出他低声咒骂的每个字眼。  
　　  
　　“如果你以后还想这么干，最好管住你的手，离我的电脑远远的。下次你再碰它一下，我就开枪崩了你的脑袋，Sherlock。你给我滚远点。你这个混帐室友，绝对混帐。哪个混蛋会把篡改别人的密码当消遣？算你运气好，因为我爱你，否则，我早就从这里搬出去了。或者把你的笔记本从窗口扔出去，看你喜不喜欢。你活该，Sherlock。把你的笔记本摔个稀巴烂，然后是你的手机，然后可能就是你这个人。”  
　　  
　　John怒火中烧，只顾逞口舌之快，过了好一阵才弄明白自己都说了些什么。恩，刹车刹得太急，他的大脑往前出溜了好一段，然后跟七十年代的警匪片似的，连换了好几档，发着剌耳的声音，拐个U形大弯往回开。当他的大脑到达目的地后，他想……  
　　  
　　“哈。”  
　　  
　　回过头来看，这件事情如此明明白白、显而易见，他连一丝惊讶的感觉都没有。他和Sherlock住在一起，通常每天要在一起吃至少一顿饭，而且还能和他呆上几个小时而没有掐死他。他跟着Sherlock去那些“天知道在哪儿”的地方出生入死。他容忍这个室友的疯狂行为，让他凌晨拉小提琴，随时都可以劫持John的笔记本电脑只要他想这么做，允许他到John放在柜子顶上的箱子里乱翻乱找，最奇怪的是，还把东西偷拿到起居室来，比如他的RAMC马克杯，还有他在阿富汗冬天晚上盖的旧毯子。时常可以看到Sherlock躺在沙发上，两手端着John的马克杯，盖着John的毯子，两只光脚露在外面。  
　　  
　　John每次看到他那样，都会微微一笑，再给他泡一杯新茶。有时候John甚至会把毯子往下拉拉，好盖住Sherlock长长的脚趾头。  
　　  
　　“我爱Sherlock，”John大声说道，玩味着这几个字眼带给他的感觉。什么都没有发生改变。Sherlock仍旧是那个篡改他电脑密码的混蛋。  
　　  
　　John需要制定一个计划。

  
　　  
       *******

  
　　  
　　Sherlock回家以前，John已经准备就序。他坐在扶手椅里翻着报纸，看上去无所事事，轻松惬意，实际上他早已万事俱备，只欠东风。  
　　  
　　Sherlock一阵风似回到公寓。 他推门进来，扭腰、转身，解开围巾、脱下外套，一起挂到门背后。“是那个助手，”他一边把西装外套拉得笔挺，一边转过头说道。“她看到过威胁邮件，正好用它来作挡剑牌。她闯进去原来只想偷东西，可是她的上司有点喝醉了，回到办公室的时间比预想的晚，结果偷窃变成了凶杀。”  
　　  
　　“她认罪了？”John抬起头问道。他不必假装不感兴趣; Sherlock的案子总是引人入胜。  
　　  
　　“我们在她健身房的更衣箱里找到了失物。”  
　　  
　　“干得太棒了，”John说着，转头看下一页报纸。  
　　  
　　Sherlock似乎不知道怎么接上话头。他在那儿站了一会儿，走到窗前又折返回来，说道，“今天你过得怎么样？”他说起话来好象在用某种外语跟读句子。显然他觉得自己应该问一些问题，问一些别人会问的问题，问一些John期待他问的问题，尽管这些问题一点实际用处都没有。  
　　　　  
　　看着Sherlock一面对社交规则迷惑不解，一面又想按这个规则来待人处事总让人觉得非常有趣，甚至有点让人忍俊不禁。就象一匹新生的小马驹想迈开第一步，晃晃悠悠，笨手笨脚，尽管已经尽了最大努力，仍然让人乐不可支。  
　　  
　　 John扬起一根眉毛，挑战似地说：“你说来听听。”  
　　  
　　“你的鞋子是干的，所以你今天还没有外出过。”  
　　  
　　“我可能换过鞋。”  
　　  
　　“鞋带散开但打的结很紧，说明这是你上午早些时候打的结。穿着鞋走路会让鞋带上的结变紧。这双鞋在你脚上穿了几个小时了。”Sherlock解释道。“你在看报纸，而不是在看分类广告，说明心情很好，今天过得很顺利。你觉得应该对自己的努力进行奖励，所以坐在这里把报纸从头看到底。袖口上有食物碎屑，如果我没搞错你搞社交来着。可能下午去看过Mrs Hudson了，因为水槽里没有盘子，而你白天不洗碗。她喜欢用饼干配下午茶。”  
  
　　“还有吗？”  
　　  
　　Sherlock环顾室内，缓慢而仔细。“你把电话费帐单贴在镜子上，所以今天上午可能把你那份给付掉了。”Sherlock站在那里，等待着。看上去就象个刚刚交卷的学生，等着老师打分。  
　　  
　　“全都说对了。”John承认，然后转回去看报纸。他把报纸翻来翻去，Sherlock则走来走去，到卧室去过一次，又回到起居室。最后他在沙发上躺了下来，两只脚搁在沙发一头，随后又改为直直地坐着。 他破了案后总有点坐立不安，离开公寓外出，和John一起走着到这个月最喜欢的餐馆去是他最幸福快乐的时光。John自己喜欢马路尽头的那家中国餐馆和Anthony餐馆，因为味道不错，价格公道。可是Sherlock的饮食口味却每过几个星期就要变一变。这个月是韩国菜，上个月是埃塞俄比亚菜，再上个月是西班牙菜。  
　　   
　　 Sherlock迟早会伸手到茶几上把John的笔记本电脑拿过去。然后开机。  
　　  
　　“要来杯茶吗？”John问道，他把报纸放下，站起来，装作若无其事的样子走到沙发的扶手旁，等着Sherlock敲击键盘。随着进入windows的音乐声响起，John猛地扑向沙发，把Sherlock压在靠背上。  
　　  
　　如果说John以前曾经奇怪Sherlock为什么那么喜欢使用他的物品（他以前不知道为什么。必须明确指出的是，他现在确信不断偷毯子的行为是一种超越友谊的感情的表示），Sherlock的本能反应现在让他更加确定自己的判断。Sherlock的手撑着John的肩膀，手指没有掐紧让John受伤，手掌也没有把John推出去。更准确地说，Sherlock的手指在John的肩头弯曲，撑住他的身体，减缓突如其来的冲击力以免从沙发上翻过去（可能把Sherlock一起带过去，也可能不会）他不假思索的本能反应就是保护John，这说明了很多问题。  
　　  
　　“这是因为我改了你的密码吗？”Sherlock问，一点也听不出他有生气的迹象。“你没有办法不让我用你的笔记本电脑。”  
　　  
　　John咧嘴笑着摇了摇头。“呆在这儿。”他抬起身换了个姿式，把身子坐正。Sherlock听了他的话，仍旧躺在沙发上，但John注意到他的目光飞快地掠过他的唇，也注意到Sherlock人是躺在沙发上没动，屁股却转动了一下，不再贴着John的身体。  
　　  
　　“你在干什么？”Sherlock把手垫在头下，好奇地问。  
　　  
　　“找我的新密码。”  
　　  
　　“到现在你还没有破解吗？”  
　　  
　　“我们两个人并不都是卑鄙的天才，”John一边说，一边伸手去拿贴在茶几下方的两样东西，“只有我们中的某个人才卑鄙呢。”  
　　  
　　他从桌子底下拿出滑石粉（他的）和一把宽大的化妆刷（Mrs Hudson的）。Sherlock弯过身，看着他小心地用刷子沾着滑石粉轻扫刚刚清洁过的键盘，寻找Sherlock手指留下的痕迹。留下痕迹的字母有S、L、H、C、K，所以其中一个单词肯定是“Sherlock"。有I和A， John不知道这意味着什么。有N和G，看到U时，他呻吟了一声。“Sherlock is a Genius(Sherlock是个天才）？你把我的密码改成‘Sherlock是个天才？’”  
　　  
　　“Sherlock，”Sherlock张开双臂，用一种近乎娇揉造作的腔调说道，“是个天才。”  
　　  
　　“你知道，我更接近事实。‘Sherlock is a wanker(Sherlock是个傻瓜）’。字母数对得上，一切都对得上。”  
　　  
　　Sherlock不以为然地抽了下鼻子。“并不准确。”  
　　  
　　“这事儿很成问题，”John用手指擦了擦太阳穴说道，“你必须给我个解释。”  
  
　　“我不是故意为难你，”Sherlock说道，似乎想加以弥补。“我很抱歉，过高估计了你的智力水平。”  
　　   
　　“你就是个自以为是的混帐东西，”John说道，说话的口气如此宠溺，使得这句话一点力度都没有。他拿他没办法，他想，他爱Sherlock。他把笔记本电脑拉近自己，弓起背不让Sherlock看见。“你闭上眼睛。”  
　　  
　　“你要改密码？”Sherlock比以往更可恶地叹了口气，“你不知道今天晚上没等你上床我就能把它解开？”  
　　  
　　“闭上眼睛。”他不得不用眼睛瞪着Sherlock，直到Sherlock听话照办。John把手指放到键盘上后又说道，“把耳朵捂上。听我打字就是作弊。”  
　　  
　　“要不要我哼个曲子？ 我只是想问问清楚。”  
　　  
　　“可以，哼吧。”John回答，Sherlock真的开始哼了。他哼唱的是威廉.泰尔序曲，他就这样躺在沙发上， 手捂着耳朵，眼睛闭着，嘴里哼着歌，只因为John叫他这么做。John觉得应该把准备工作做得更好，应该把手机拿在手上，这样就可以把它录下来了。（下次Sherlock再惹他生气的话，他就把视频传到YouTube上去）  
　　  
　　但这并不是计划里必不可少的一环。按计划，John现在应该登陆，把密码改成三个简单的单词，十七个字母： john LOVES sherlock。他改好后退出了。  
　　  
　　他俯身拍了拍Sherlock露在袖子外的苍白的手腕。Sherlock停止哼唱，放下两只手。“有提示吗？”  
　　  
　　“十七个字母，小写，大写，小写，”John一边说，一边站起来。“你想外出吃晚饭吗？这个可以先放一放。”  
　　  
　　Sherlock笑着从沙发上蹦起来。“我想去 Kingly大街，试试那里的一家韩国餐馆。”

 

      *******

  
　　  
　　他们吃完晚饭，散着步回到家。John把剩下的报纸看完，Sherlock则用小提琴拉着惆怅幽怨的乐曲。Sherlock拉琴时脸冲着窗外，背对着室内，袖子卷到肘部。他有时看着街道，有时闭上眼睛，手指始终坚定而灵巧地按着琴弦，肩膀挺得笔直。多年的训练让他的手腕可以弯到某个角度并一连保持好几个小时。  
　　  
　　John上床睡觉时Sherlock还在拉琴。也许他不该这么早睡觉，也许他早该料到Sherlock不会放着那个密码不管，反正不管怎样，他好象才睡了20分钟，Sherlock就门也不敲地直冲进来，并打开了灯。　　  
　　  
　　他站在John的床前，裸露在外的双臂抱在胸前。“我的密码是真实的。”  
　　  
　　“说到真实的确定含义。”John用一只手擦着脸，他还没有清醒过来，灯光让他睁不开眼睛。“现在是半夜，Sherlock。”  
　　  
　　“你本来有很多五个字母的动词可以用。”  
　　  
　　“现在还是半夜，”John说着，把脸埋在手心里。“你在说什么？你的密码是真实的？ 我的密码也是真实的。”  
　　  
　　“喔，”Sherlock说道。然后加了一句，“这样的话，你继续睡吧。”  
　　  
　　至少他走出去时把灯关上了。

  
　　  
　   *******

  
　　  
　　第二天上午，John的密码又一次开不了机了。  
　　  
　　他按了2次Caps Lock键，转换大小写，仍旧没用。  
　　  
　　Sherlock去巴兹医院了，好象是有关膝盖的什么事情（John一点也不想知道）。John想给Sherlock打电话骂他一通，可灵光一闪，一组密码出现在他的脑海里。蠢透了不是吗？他可没有真的指望这组密码是对的，他一边按着键盘一边对自己这样说。  
　　  
　　密码是对的。电脑开机了，John喜上眉梢。  
　　  
　　Sherlock loves John(Sherlock爱John）。


End file.
